Ashara
The planet Ashara is the birthplace of the demon race, and thus known as "the Demon World". Most events in the X Universe happen on, or involve Ashara, as it is a mainly warlike planet ruled by a single monarch. Some of the stories that detail events in Ashara are below. Click the links for more info. Stories *The Twin Stories *The Twin Stories 2 *The Destruction of X *The Rise of the Originals *The Return of the Originals Daily Life Unlike the rest of the planets, Ashara has its own system of time. While it has long since reverted from its hectic time system, its date system has been preserved. There are 46 months, called Shards, in a year (called a Crystal). Each Shard has 40 days, called auras, and are made up of 4 weeks (called Streams). Each Shard has the same number of days, except the 46th and 1st Shards. The 46th Shard contains 32 days, while the 1st posseses the other 8. This is partly due to the Azvatine Gratia (an event that envokes total darkness near the end of the year), an event caused by the planet's chaotic moon cycle. Most Asharans have contempt for humans, as they stole sacred lands from the Demons before they were sealed in an alternate dimension cut off from, but similar to the X Universe. Actually, Asharans hate pretty much anything that could possibly threaten the Demon society, explaining the unnecessary killings of now extinct species of the Demon race. Ashara's Moons Ashara has three moons, each one having it's own drastic and chaotic effects. The moons were said to have been created by the God of Destruction, Azithelos Sevkra, when he ruled the X Universe to place limits on Ashara. The moons have such a delicate and intricate cycle, that if one moon was destroyed or blown off course, the entire planet of Ashara would fall into chaos. This was one of several fail-safes that was carefully placed by Azithelos Sevkra to secure and preserve his original intent. Moon Chart Below is a simplified chart of the complex Asharan moon cycle. Savant Savant is the first moon created by Azithelos, and thus, it is the first moon to begin the cycle. Savant's surface is covered with a lush green substance similar to grass, and was Azithelos' offering of mercy towards the Arkranians. Because of this, when Savant is on it's cycle, the weather somehow remains clear and sunny. But in return for his kindness, he sought to make them vunerable as well, so Savant also weakens the magical and mental abilities of the inhabitants of Ashara. Savant's cycle begins on the 15th Stream of the 1st Shard, and extends to the end of the 19th Shard. The transitional period between Savant and Cenos' cycles (21st - 23rd Shard) cancels out the effects of Savant, but in turn, occasionally brings storms with it. Cenos Cenos is the second moon created by Azithelos, and has the greatest effect on Asharans than either of the other two moons possess. Cenos' surface is composed of a combination of liquid and solid magma due to the countless volcanoes that are scattered across it's landscape. Cenos was created by Azithelos out of his anger at the Arkranians after the results of their prosperous period (Savant's cycle), thus, it's effects are not beneficial to Asharan life at all. When Cenos enters it's cycle, it brings nothing but destruction with it. Cenos somehow makes the inhabitants of Ashara more warlike, which often causes unexplained brutal murders or even civil war. Additionally, it flips the time cycle (day is only 12 hours, night lasts the other 24), changes the weather cycle from calm to catastrophic (severe storms occur frequently), and alters the planet's atmosphere (storms surround the highest layers of the atmosphere, preventing travel to or from the planet). Cenos' cycle begins at the beginning of the 23rd Shard, and ends on the last day of the 30th Shard. The transitional period between Cenos and Altia does not take place. Instead, the Savant-Cenos cycle repeats until the 45th Shard, when Savant and Altia's transitional period begins. Savant and Altia's cycle has no effects, excluding the increased amount of darkness (16 hours of light and 20 hours of darkness) caused by Altia. Altia Altia is the last moon created by Azithelos, and is the end of the Asharan moon cycle. Altia's surface is basically a giant miasma. Toxic fumes from Altia's soil surround the upper layers of Altia's atmosphere, making it suicide to get anywhere near its gravitational pull, and dying the rocky landscape and soil a shade of dark purple in the process. Azithelos' reason for creating Altia is unknown, though the most widely accepted theory is that he wanted to engulf the Arkranians in darkness to remind them of the fear that comes from the shadows. Thus, Altia's cycle envelops the inhabitants of Ashara in complete darkness (a reason why everyone gathers in Arcran), and starts the Azvatine Gratia (the eclipse of Altia and the sun). The Azvatine Gratia (strangely) also disables all machines, bringing Ashara's economic growth to a standstill and severely impeding the daily life of Asharans. The transitional period of Altia and Savant includes Cenos (and lasts from the 3rd Stream of the 1st Shard to the 9th Stream of the 1st Shard), which activates the effects of all three moons creating a somewhat catastrophic balance. When the cycle of Altia completely ends (on the 9th Stream of the 1st Shard), the moons return to their normal cycle, beginning with Savant. Ashara's "Government" Like any world or country, Ashara has it's own government of a sort, ruled by both divine powers and individuals. While the "laws" that these powers enforce affect not only Ashara, but the entire magical universe as a whole, their effects are felt and enforced the most on Ashara. There are also effects that these laws can have that hold true to Ashara only, making Demons a unique, but hypocritical species that aren't susceptible to the laws they impose on everyone else. Laws of Order While Asharans aren't bound by most of the X Universe's laws, they are bound by the divine laws of Ashara, the laws of the X Universe. These laws cannot be broken by any means possible (except upsetting the balance), and are enforced on all beings in the X Universe, thus placing serious limitations on Asharans' strength. There are some good effects that Asharans recieve from these laws, though. Arcanus Septum (The Laws of Reality) These laws are in effect on every world, but more so on Earth than anywhere else. In magical realms, they keep the balance of power and allow immortality; however, in non-magical (mortal) worlds, they prevent the use of magic, enforce mortality, and allow and speed up the process of natural end (the eventual loss of all necessary resources). Sevrum Gratia (The Laws of Divine Respect) These laws were put in place by the creator of the X Universe to prevent unnecessary creation. These laws are in effect EVERYWHERE, and prevent people from creating new dimensions, planets, and landmasses. They also directly prevent the original forms of these things from being altered. This stops one person from gaining too much power (political power) and also prevents the destruction of the X Universe. Icarta Regalis (The Balance of Power) The Balance of Power prevents any one person from being the strongest. With this law, even the strongest person has one or more equal (this law does not apply to political power). This law also keeps the Balance of Magic in magical worlds by enforcing Equivalent Exchange (even though most magic is exempt from it) and Elemental Equivalency (fire melts ice, water puts out fire, etc.). They are in effect wherever magical beings reside; therefore, they have no effect in mortal worlds. __NOEDITSECTION__